Why Me?
by littlebiglife
Summary: I am terrified of Pokemon, yet my family thinks I should embark on an adventure and thanks to my idiot of a brother I've started mine in a completely unconventional way. Follow me through my adventure that never should have happened as I get sucked into the worst senarios I could ever imagine, like interacting with Pokemon. Arceus why me!


When I woke up today, I thought it would turn out to be a great day. I mean it was my birthday, the thirteenth to be exact, and I had hoped my parents had finally given up on their dream of me ever becoming a Pokémon trainer. No seriously, Pokémon terrify me. I don't know why honestly, I've just always been afraid. Anyways my hopes of them giving up were kind of flimsy, as every year they tried to convince me. Heck it was every day of the year, except this year. They hadn't mentioned it once. I had hoped my brother becoming one of the top ranking trainers, fifth in the entire region of Sinnoh, had distracted my parents enough to forget about me. But alas fate just loved to prove me wrong as I would find out today…

A heavy flapping sound and the feeling of fluid motion was what woke me. Just where am I? My bed felt softer then usual, fluffier even. Maybe a bit… scaly? And since when was my ceiling the colour of the sky?

"Speeeeeeaarrrr!" No… please Arceus no! A chuckle in front alerted me to the persons' presence. Blinking away the sleep in my eyes, I was met with the sight of a blonde head of hair with pink streaks. I knew those pink eye looking streaks anywhere.

"Finally wake up there bro?" Dammit Adrien! Adrien Greyback, my older brother, jerk and all around annoyance.

"Where am I?" I demanded in what I hoped was a threatening tone, ignoring the squeak I had let out prior.

"Oh wow, still speaking huh? Guess you haven't quite realised what's going on or you've miraculously gotten over your fear, eh? Haha no worries, just makes things easier for me," he mused more to himself than me, never actually turning around to see if I was ok. I had actually noticed what was going on but my fear and general stubbornness refused to confirm what I already knew, "You're silence is killing me. I always loved seeing you freak out about the tiniest things Pokémon related. Geez you were a riot back then. Still are! Anyways we're currently on my Dragonite, Lucky flying to Professor Rowan's lab in Sandgem. It's time you became a trainer, Aaron."

Well that statement confirmed my fears and set my ass into motion. With Adrien not paying attention to me and my irrational fear taking control over my body, fate was having fun spinning the fortune wheel on my life. As the panic set in I began to shiver and shake all over, except that the "shivering" and "shaking" was more like wildly wriggling and thrashing around trying to get off the flying creature of destruction. Now take Lucky's size, my position on him, my frantic (and slightly spazztic) movements coupled with the idiocy of my brother and you get a recipe for disaster. One kick and roll over too many had freed me of my own personal Pokémon hell into a whole new traumatising experience as I was vaulted off Lucky's back and into the sky, imitating flight like said Pokémon. Except that lasted all of three seconds before I was sent plummeting down to the ground. Strangely my life didn't flash before my eyes, no, what flashed before my eyes were of various ways my brother could die due to his stupidity. I think this was because my body somehow knew I was going to survive that fall. Taking a chance I looked down and luckily saw the decreasing distance between myself and the blue waters of Lake Verity. As I finally hit the water, I saw something coming down towards me fast. Before I had even been fully submerged in the water, said object crashed straight into my forehead immediately knocking me out. Hatred for my brother flared within me for about half a second before I surrendered to unconsciousness like General Farrowhead did to the army of Farfetch'ed in the great Farfetch'ed war of 1972. Ah, that was my favorite war. It fully supported me in my fear of Pokémon and took away the absurdity of it. Trainers were the weird ones, not me!

After floating in the darkness for what seemed like forever, I felt myself being pulled- no wait, more like prodded back into the world of the living. My head screamed in protest at me as I attempted to sit up and open my eyes, while my eyes seemed to have decided to take a vacation day. Finally after what may as well have been a week on the sandy shores of Sunnyshore City my vision returned to me. The imbecile rousing me from the peacefulness of the dead and into the madness of the living appeared to be a Pokémon of sorts. A Banette really. By now you should probably have arrived to the conclusion as to what happened:

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" guess who that one is, five bucks says it was the Bannette.

"Nette?" it gave me an odd look, almost as if questioning my sanity with what appeared to be glee on its face. Dear lord have mercy on me. One of us was enjoying my pain and suffering, and let me tell you it was most definitely not me. I backed away from it (I still hadn't looked closely enough at it to determine whether it was female or male) as far and quickly as anyone would have if they were running for their lives, which I was. Looking back on it, this is the mistake I made that led me into a whole mess of events that never should have involved me.

My hands and feet working together like a well-oiled machine propelled me backwards in a successful crab walk… straight into the 'murder weapon' (object that had previously knocked me out, remember that fun party?), an empty pokeball with a note attached to its side. My hand landed on top of the pokeball while I still kept going, physics and gravity dictated that I would lose my balance and send said pokeball flying in the opposite direction. Towards the wild Banette. Hitting it. Dead. On.

I only had a second to take in the look of shock on the Banettes' face before the glowing white light of the pokeball capturing the Pokémon took over. Time seemed to freeze around us. The only thing moving was the pokeball. It wriggle. Once. Twice. Thrice. Third time's the charm, I guess. Ding! That horrid sound of a successfully captured Pokémon brought me out of my dream like state. Arceus, I had caught a Pokémon. Now what? I can't just release it, I don't know how to… and breaking it wouldn't work seeing as I can't even open the peanut butter jar on a good day…

I'm not sure what brought me out of my musings, maybe it was the cold, paranoia, the rippling in the water behind me, or the wild Gyarados who's Hyperbeam almost disintegrated me! Really could've been any of them. I think it was the cold, personally.

"RRRRARRRRRRRWWWWRRG!" was all the warning I got before another Hyperbeam hit way to close for comfort, this time though it was partnered with a Dragonrage. Ooh. I'm impressed. Not. Arceus help!

"Mom! Help! I am going to die!" I cried, the tears racing down my face like the rains of a hurricane, "Please somebody!" that was all I managed to scream before the Earth itself was torn up from underneath me, sending me once more into the flimsy embrace of the sky.

My saving grace came in the sound of a "Banette! Nette!" I barely registered hitting the ground before I felt myself getting dragged through the grass and onto a path. Executing what looked like a quick Nightshade towards the Gyarados to help cover our sweet escape.

"Nette? Banette? Nette!" I had no idea what the heck it was saying, so I answered it or her, now that I looked more closely, in a wavering voice to what I hope she had asked.

"Erm, I'm alright, thanks… Listen I'm terrified of pokemon and am trying not pass out from fear right now, but I probably would have died out there and you didn't have to do that, though I guess you did cause you're now mine… Oh lord… Sorry rambling…" trailing off I noticed the Banette staring at me as if waiting for me to continue, "We're at the edge of what looks like Sandgem town and I have no way of getting home safely without dying on the way back if I have no help, so what I'm proposing is you stay as my Pokémon for a bit until I get home (possibly beat up Adrien on the way, heh) and I will tolerate you and care for you, deal?"

"Banette!" she smiled, I hope.

"Ok then, you need a name… I guess."

"Nette?"

"Well let's face it, you were captured accidentally," _a mistake on my part… Sorry, _"So how about, hmm, well what about Missy?"

"Ban," Missy shrugged as if saying it didn't matter to her either way.

"Alright, now that we have settled that I have one rule, you must keep an arms distance away from me at all times, no exceptions!" I attempted to demand, but ended up pleading while I shook in barely suppressed fear. I could tell Missy was enjoying my fear. Jerk.

"Looks like it's time to go set my life back on track!"


End file.
